Take a Chance
by BrynneEryn
Summary: Anakin decides to act on his feelings for his former Master during their deployment to the Outer Rim. ObiAni Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Take a Chance 

Author: BrynneEryn

Timeframe: Right before ROTS

Summary: Anakin decides to act on his feelings for his former Master during their deployment to the Outer Rim.

Rating: M/Strong R

Warning: Obi/Ani Slash

Take a Chance

_"Love is for fools wise enough to take a chance."  
-Anonymous  
_

** Chapter One  
**

Anakin stretched his arms above his head, trying to loosen the muscles in his right shoulder as he and Obi-Wan surveyed the remnants of droids piled up across the battlefield.

Obi-Wan clapped him on the back. "Well done, Padawan, and just in time. The Republic transport should be here later today."

"What do you want to do now, Master?"

"Anakin, we just finished destroying hundreds of droids. Don't you want to rest?"

"No, not really. And we'll be fine by the time we get back to the camp."

"Are you afraid you'll have to do something productive, like pack?"

Anakin laughed as they turned from the battlefield and started back toward their tent. "We have hours to dismantle the tent and pack our things."

Obi-Wan just smiled and shook his head, seeming to lament his former Padawan's restless nature.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan hopefully. "We could spar."

His Master rolled his eyes in feigned annoyance. "I'll consider it."

They walked in silence back toward their camp. Anakin imagined that his Master was writing their progress report in his head. Anakin was thinking too, but not about battle droids or progress reports—he was thinking about Obi-Wan.

Anakin didn't really want to spar, but he could not stand another minute of sitting inside a tent, staring at Obi-Wan. Being in such close proximity to his Master for all these months had started to affect Anakin.

He had always looked up to Obi-Wan, and had probably worshiped him to some extent. As he grew older, Anakin's admiration had often turned to irritation, but he had always valued their relationship.

But he never thought of his Master in _that _ way until he was around eighteen. Obi-Wan had been scolding him for some small transgression and Anakin had stormed away in anger.

_ Obi-Wan rushed after Anakin, an uncommon look of fury on his face. "I won't tolerate any more of these childish tantrums when you don't get your way."_

_Anakin felt himself yanked backward as Obi-Wan grabbed his wrist. Anakin glanced down in surprise—Obi-Wan never lost his temper. And a strange heat was radiating from the spot where his Master's skin touched his own. _

_Anakin felt a tingling warmth flow through his arm and out through the rest of his body. As he stared down at his wrist, he noticed for the first time how strong his Master's grip was and how right it felt for him to wrap his fingers around Anakin's arm. _

_Obi-Wan must have felt something too, because his eyes widened and then he dropped Anakin's arm quickly and backed away. _

They had never spoken of that incident.

When they finally reached their tent, Anakin reluctantly followed Obi-Wan inside, watching as his Master sank to the floor and studied his boots. As his Master grabbed a towel and started trying to wipe the caked mud from the sides, Anakin heard him mutter something about the importance of well-kept boots.

Anakin sighed. These days, even watching Obi-Wan, who smelled of clay and wet grass, pick at the filth on his boots turned him on. After he had become _aware _of Obi-Wan at eighteen, he had fantasized about touching him occasionally, but it wasn't a constant torment. And the next year he been reunited with Padme, and touching Obi-Wan hadn't seemed as exciting as his forbidden love with her.

Anakin loved his wife—she hadn't judged him for his mistakes like the Jedi had done. But in the last year or two, suddenly Obi-Wan wasn't judging him either—_he _ was on Anakin's side as well. And without the constant buffer of disapproval and arguments between them, Anakin could not quit thinking about what it would be like to feel Obi-Wan's naked skin against his own.

It was then that their constant interaction became torture. Anakin was able to ignore it most of the time. Earlier in the war their missions were relatively short and he was able to lose himself in Padme more frequently. But something had always been missing between them—Anakin sometimes wondered if he was only drawn to her because of the losses in his life.

He had no idea how Obi-Wan felt about him. He didn't even know if his Master liked men—there had been rumors that he and Master Tachi had been involved. He knew Obi-Wan considered him his best friend and often referred to him as a brother, so his Master might think him sick and perverted for having these thoughts.

But just when Anakin would convince himself that Obi-Wan would never ever consider getting into bed with him, Anakin would feel his Master's eyes on him, and it would seem—just for a moment—that Obi-Wan wanted Anakin too.

When they had been sent to the Outer Rim together, Anakin found that he was losing his control. It had been nearly five months of fighting alongside Obi-Wan. As each day passed, his feelings were becoming stronger. Even as Master and Padawan, they had never spent this much time together. And just yesterday, after a battle droid had cornered his Master, Anakin had realized that he didn't just desire Obi-Wan, but he loved him too. He was _in love _ with Obi-Wan.

Anakin stripped off his tunic and unhooked his lightsaber, tossing it in the air and catching it. He knew it drove his Master mad when he juggled his weapon, so he continued to throw it into the air, hoping that Obi-Wan would agree to some exercise just to make Anakin stop abusing his lightsaber. "Can we spar now?"

Obi-Wan looked up in exasperation. "Anakin. It's about to rain." He went back to the diligent scraping of his boots.

Anakin stood over Obi-Wan, memorizing the way his hands looked as he attacked the flecks of mud on the leather with painstaking precision.

Anakin spun his lightsaber again in frustration—he had to quit thinking about Obi-Wan like that. "The rain can wash some of this mud off of us."

Obi-Wan sighed. He gave up trying to clean his boots and simply stared at Anakin.

"Come on, Master. I can't stand to sit in this moldy tent for another second."

"All right." Obi-Wan sighed again and pulled his filthy tunic off, tossing it on the ground next to Anakin's.

Anakin turned and walked out of the tent, forcing himself not to leer at Obi-Wan's bare arms and chest.

They began spar, blades clashing, but soon large raindrops were falling, causing the lightsaber blades to sizzle.

"We should go back in the tent. The lightsabers will be damaged." Obi-Wan deactivated his lightsaber and gestured for Anakin to do the same. "I knew it was going to rain."

Anakin grinned and re-hooked his lightsaber to his belt. He was willing to do anything to avoid going back into that tent. If he went back in, he might attack Obi-Wan and throw him to the ground in a fit of lust. "We can do hand to hand."

Obi-Wan clipped his own saber to his belt and approached Anakin. "I don't know why I let you talk me into these things."

Anakin was trying hard not to stare at Obi-Wan. His hair was already wet, plastered to his head, and his leggings were soaked and clinging to his legs. And the water just looked so _right_, running down his bare chest. Anakin longed to lick the droplets from the damp skin around Obi-Wan's belly-button…

Anakin shook his head and looked away, pretending to stare across the valley toward the remnants of the droids they'd demolished earlier.

Anakin realized too late that he had left himself unguarded. Obi-Wan used Anakin's distraction to Force-shove him backward onto the ground. Instead of twisting to land on his feet, Anakin let himself roll over and landed on his back as gracefully as possible.

Obi-Wan came and stood over him, smiling. "I got you there, Padawan."

Anakin grinned up at his Master. While Obi-Wan was still celebrating his victory, Anakin brought his right leg up and hit Obi-Wan behind the knee, causing his legs to buckle and his body to pitch forward.

Anakin had intended for Obi-Wan to fall next to him, but his boot caught in the mud and he fell directly on top of Anakin.

Anakin started up at his Master, whose face was only inches from his. Could Obi-Wan have fallen on top of Anakin on purpose? Obi-Wan was always graceful and such a fall was unlikely. Did he want to feel their chests touch, slick with rain and mud, just as badly as Anakin did? Anakin closed his eyes and lifted his head, making contact with Obi-Wan's lips.

Amazingly, Obi-Wan did not shove Anakin away in disgust, but simply stopped moving altogether. Too embarrassed to ask if it was all right to proceed, Anakin lowered his head back to the ground and sank his fingers into the back of Obi-Wan's hair, bringing his Master's head down so that their lips did not part.

Anakin squeezed his eyes closed even tighter, afraid that he might have misjudged his Master's reaction. When Obi-Wan still did not pull away, Anakin opened his mouth a little and ran his tongue across Obi-Wan's lower lip. The feel of his Master's lips against his, after all these months—no, years—of wanting, was explosive. Anakin felt his cheeks flush as he wrapped his other arm around Obi-Wan's waist.

His arm slid around Obi-Wan, whose back was now completely wet. When Anakin had fantasized about this moment, he had never imagined that it would be outside in the rain, on the ground. But the splash of the raindrops, and the feel of the water trickling onto his skin as it dripped from Obi-Wan's face, was more erotic than he had dreamed.

Obi-Wan let out a small sigh and parted his lips, meeting Anakin in a full kiss.

As Obi-Wan's tongue entered his mouth, Anakin moaned and pressed his body up against Obi-Wan's. When he realized that Obi-Wan was as hard as he was, he grabbed his Master's waist and flipped him over so that Anakin was now on top.

Anakin shifted his weight onto his right arm and leaned to the side, giving himself enough room to move his left hand down between them. As Anakin grasped Obi-Wan's erection through the fabric of his pants, it dawned on him that this was the first time he had ever touched a man other than himself.

It was a strange feeling—the hard length felt so much like his own, but it belonged to his Master. It felt so right in his hand—he wanted more. From what he could tell, Obi-Wan wanted more too. His Master's his breathing was rapid now as he ran his hands down Anakin's back.

Obi-Wan moaned as Anakin increased the pressure against the curve of his erection, and Anakin moved his hand to the top of Obi-Wan's pants. He had just gotten half of his hand inside when Obi-Wan pushed him to the side rather roughly and scooted backward, panting, with an almost horrified look on his face.

Anakin pushed himself up and stared back at Obi-Wan. What had gone wrong? Was Obi-Wan angry with him? Anakin reached for him but his Master got to his feet and rushed forward, almost stumbling into the tent. Anakin followed him quickly.

Obi-Wan grabbed a towel and began to wipe the rain from his face. "Do you want to talk about what just happened?"

Anakin did not want to talk at all. He wanted to touch and feel, but not talk. "Do you?"

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and looked Anakin in the eyes. "Yes. I think we should."

Anakin lifted his hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder, tracing his finger down his arm until he reached his wrist. He loved the way his Master's hands looked, so strong and powerful, but almost delicate at the same time. "I don't see why we need to talk."

"Anakin, as much as I want this—and I do want it—you were my Padawan. It wouldn't be right of me to take advantage…" Obi-Wan's voice trailed off as Anakin moved his fingers up to Obi-Wan's forehead, where he gently outlined his face, across his eyebrows and then down his nose to his chin.

Anakin flashed his lopsided grin. He was doing his best to sound confident, although he was shaking inside. He had done this so many times, but never with a man, and never with his Master. "I don't think anyone will be taking advantage of me."

Obi-Wan exhaled and nodded. "I can see that."

"Master, if you don't want this, then I'll stop now and never touch you again. But if you do want it, then please—don't push me away."

Obi-Wan sighed softly as Anakin rubbed his beard gently. "I want this. But we must go slowly—no more sudden moves."

"All right, Master." Anakin's hand left Obi-Wan's face and lingered on his chest. "But only because you asked nicely."

Obi-Wan jumped as the chrono beeped shrilly, signaling that it was time for them to depart. They both flew into motion, pulling on their grimy tunics and gathering their supplies. They took the tent down efficiently, as a result of many months of repeating the same motions.

They walked to the transport without talking. Clone soldiers were nearby, and it would not do for them to discover their Generals were…Anakin paused as he wondered what exactly they were. Not lovers. Not yet.

Anakin could hardly believe that his Master was interested in him in that way. And he hadn't reprimanded Anakin for kissing him…or for touching him. Anakin could still feel the way Obi-Wan had felt against his palm. He took a deep breath—how was he ever going to make to the transport?

Once they boarded the transport, they were finally alone. As they started down the corridor to their rooms, Anakin glanced at his Master. "There's something you should know before—"

Obi-Wan interrupted before he could finish. "Padme?"

Anakin stopped walking and leaned back against the wall of the corridor. "You knew?" He had no idea that Obi-Wan suspected that he and Padme were more than friends. Had he been that obvious?

Obi-Wan stopped and faced Anakin, raising his eyebrows. "I am not blind. I know you are gone many nights and I've seen you escorting her around the city."

Anakin exhaled and closed his eyes briefly before blurting out the entire truth. "We're married."

His Master's eyes were wide. "What?"

Anakin nodded and lowered his head. "Right after Geonosis." Anakin looked up and met Obi-Wan's eyes. "I love her, but I'm not in love with her."

Obi-Wan took Anakin by the elbow, dragging him away from the wall of the corridor and motioning for him to start walking. "Has that always been the case?"

"I think so. We got married right after I lost my mother—it was like I had a family again. I felt like I belonged." Anakin was startled—no lectures, no admonishment about breaking the Jedi Code. Obi-Wan was really listening to him.

"Anakin—did you not feel like you belonged—with me?" Obi-Wan tried, but could not keep the bewildered tone from his voice.

Anakin looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Master, but no. I felt judged—all the time."

Obi-Wan's voice trembled a little when he spoke. "And do you still feel that way?"

Anakin shook his head, guilty at the pain that admission caused his Master. "No. I was stupid to ever feel that way. And after I was knighted, I finally realized it."

Anakin stopped as they reached the door to his cabin and touched Obi-Wan's shoulder lightly. He wanted Obi-Wan to know that he loved him completely. "You were the best Master in the Temple."

Obi-Wan's eyes looked wet as he looked at Anakin. "Anakin, I'm sorry—"

Anakin smiled. "Shhh. You have nothing to apologize for." Anakin tilted his head toward his cabin. "Are you coming in?"

Obi-Wan hesitated. "Anakin, are you sure about this? I never want you to feel like I've coerced—"

Anakin wrapped both arms around his Master, pulling him close. "I've never been more sure about anything in my life." Anakin kissed Obi-Wan and whispered in his ear. "I've never been with a man before. Have you?"

"Yes."

"Will you tell me who?"

Obi-Wan bit his lip. "Quinlan."

"Master Vos? Wow."

Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows. "You find him attractive?"

"He's nice looking. But you're the only man I've ever wanted."

Anakin realized that those were not words to appease Obi-Wan—his Master was the only man he had ever desired, just as Padme was the only woman had ever wanted. _Don't think about her now. _

Anakin lifted his hand to Obi-Wan's shoulder and drug him into the cabin. "Is this enough talking?" His Master closed his eyes as Anakin ran his fingertips down the ridge of Obi-Wan's collarbone. Anakin paused as his fingers reached the spot just below his Master's neck and then traced a line up to his chin, rubbing his beard again. "Will you shave it off?"

Obi-Wan's eyes snapped open. "What? No. I need it—it makes me look more distinguished."

"Please? It will…increase our pleasure." Anakin rubbed the side of his hand against Obi-Wan's cheek. "And I think it will look so sexy."

Obi-Wan groaned. "Oh Anakin. How am I supposed to tell you no to that?"

Anakin gave what he hoped was his most seductive smile. "You're not."

"Just a trial. I reserve the right to grow it back."

"Deal." Anakin leaned forward until his lips brushed against Obi-Wan's. "Can I do it?"

Obi-Wan frowned. "Do you even know how to shave?"

Anakin laughed as he squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder. "Master. I am twenty-three, not fifteen."

Obi-Wan looked his Padawan up and down. "You're right, you're definitely not fifteen anymore."

Anakin took Obi-Wan by the hand and led him into the refresher, peeled his tunic off and grinned at his Master. "We need to get you out of this." He grabbed the hem of Obi-Wan's tunic. "It's dirty." Anakin relished the site of Obi-Wan as he yanked the tunic off over his head.

Anakin grabbed a towel, the shaving lotion, and the razor. "Don't look so tense, Master. It's just a razor, not a lightsaber." He sat on the edge of the tub and pulled Obi-Wan down to sit between his knees.

Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's knee affectionately. "I suppose if I can trust you with my life, I can trust you to shave my face."

Anakin draped the towel around Obi-Wan's shoulders and squirted the lotion into his hands. He rubbed his hands together a few times until the lotion was warm, then smeared it onto Obi-Wan's face and neck. He went slowly, wiping the creamy goo across Obi-Wan's cheek, stopping to caress the place where his jawline met his neck.

Obi-Wan sighed. "That feels good."

Anakin said nothing but continued to rub the lotion into Obi-Wan's skin. When he was satisfied that the lotion was even, he picked up the razor and positioned it against his Master's neck. He pressed and pulled up gently, feeling the drag of the razor against his skin. Anakin squeezed his thighs around Obi-Wan, nudging him closer. "Lean back."

Obi-Wan obeyed, scooting backward and pressing his back directly into Anakin's erection.

Anakin moaned slightly, relaxing his grip on the razor. The razor clattered to the floor as Obi-Wan spun around and tugged at Anakin's belt. Obi-Wan kissed Anakin's bare stomach, leaving a trail of shaving lotion behind.

Anakin could barely think, yet he felt more elated than he ever remembered. Earlier today Anakin thought being with Obi-Wan would remain a fantasy, and now his Master's mouth was gliding across his stomach. Anakin gripped Obi-Wan's shoulders. "Master. If you don't stop…"

"I suppose we should finish the beard?"

"Yes. Let's finish. I'll be quick."

Anakin retrieved the razor—his movements were no longer as gentle, but he only left a few nicks. Obi-Wan scrubbed the remaining lotion from his face and rinsed the traces of the smell away with warm water.

When he was finished washing, he turned to face Anakin.

Anakin opened his mouth, and blinked. With all the cream washed away, Anakin saw his Master's face without a beard for the first time in years. "Wow. Obi-Wan…you look…incredible."

"Really?" Obi-Wan brought his hands to his face and touched his chin. "You don't think I look too young?"

"Who cares?" Anakin rested his cheek against Obi-Wan's. "You look—and feel—amazing."

Obi-Wan leaned into Anakin, pressing his hips forward so that Anakin could feel his erection. "I think we need a shower Padawan."

Anakin swallowed hard—a shower with his Master? Anakin's stomach turned over with anticipation as Obi-Wan reached behind him to turn on the shower spray.


	2. Chapter 2

Rating: M/Strong R

**Chapter Two  
**

_ "Anyone can catch your eye, but it takes someone special to catch your heart."  
-Author Unknown  
_

When Obi-Wan moved his hand to untie his leggings, Anakin grabbed his arm, stopping him from pushing them down. "Let me." Anakin noticed that his hands were shaking slightly as he touched his Master's stomach. "I've been waiting for this for months—I'm not going to miss one inch of you."

To Anakin's surprise, Obi-Wan did not argue, but dropped his hands and allowed Anakin to finish the ties. Anakin's heart raced as the pants pooled around his Master's ankles, revealing his trim body and his perfect erection. His Master was hard again—because of Anakin.

Anakin put his hand on the countertop to steady himself as Obi-Wan turned and stepped into the shower. He took a few deep breaths—he didn't want his Master to think he was a novice at this. And although he was smitten with Obi-Wan, Anakin still didn't know how his Master felt about him. Obi-Wan was attracted to him physically, but what about emotionally? He could be very difficult to read.

Anakin took one last deep breath and stripped his own pants off before joining him in the shower. Obi-Wan was waiting for him under the spray, and Anakin stood transfixed as his Master was once again dripping wet. There was an awkward moment as they stared at each other.

Obi-Wan broke the silence and gestured toward the soap. "We should wash—we're both covered in filth."

_ Calm down, Anakin. You can wait a little longer. _As much as he wanted to shove Obi-Wan back against the wall, clean or dirty, he didn't want his Master to think that he was only interested in sex—Anakin wanted this to be meaningful for both of them.

Anakin nodded. "Right." Anakin took Obi-Wan by the shoulders and turned him slightly so that his Master's face was no longer under the water. He took the bottle of soap and dumped a large amount out into his palm, rubbing the soap across the top of Obi-Wan's head. "Your hair is dirty, Master. Let me wash it for you."

Obi-Wan said nothing, but lowered his head while Anakin smeared the suds through his Master's hair. When he was finished with his hair, he moved his hands down to caress the smooth sides of Obi-Wan's face.

Obi-Wan gripped Anakin's arms and sighed as he leaned his head back under the splash of water, letting the soap roll down his face. He wiped the remaining soap from his hair and neck and rubbed it onto Anakin's chest, massaging the firm muscles before sliding his hands onto Anakin's hips.

Anakin couldn't take it anymore. He knew Obi-Wan wanted to go slowly, but this was outrageous. He had barely contained himself while washing the silky stands of his Master's hair, but having Obi-Wan's hands on his hips was making his head spin. He had to do something before he exploded all over the shower tile like a young boy.

Anakin backed his Master into the corner of the shower and got on his knees. The tile was hard, but the slight discomfort was well worth it.

"Anakin—we're supposed to be taking this slowly."

"This _is_ slowly, Master." He peered up at Obi-Wan and raised his eyebrows. "Do you want me to stop?"

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No."

"Good." Now, what to do? This couldn't be too hard—he would just do what he liked for himself. He stared at Obi-Wan in awe as he wrapped his left hand around the base of his length.

He leaned forward, bringing his lips to meet the tip of Obi-Wan's erection, and gave it a light kiss. Obi-Wan moaned, and seemed to sink further into the wall of the shower. So far, so good.

Before deciding what to do next, Anakin snuck a quick glance up toward Obi-Wan's face, curious to see if he was watching Anakin, or if his eyes were closed. Anakin felt his mouth curve into a smile—his Master _had _ been looking down at him!

But Obi-Wan had quickly looked away when he saw Anakin raise his eyes. He grinned wider as he imagined the flush of Obi-Wan's cheeks at being caught staring. He stuck his tongue out and tentatively licked his Master's soft skin.

Obi-Wan groaned and muttered something incomprehensible—he threw his arms out to the sides and tried to support himself against the slick walls.

Encouraged by this display, Anakin grew bolder. The underside was most sensitive for Anakin when he touched himself, so he moved his tongue down to the spot were his fingers were wrapped around the base, and licked upward in one swift motion.

"Oh. Fuck. _Anakin."_

As he felt Obi-Wan's hand tangle in his hair, Anakin opened his mouth and took Obi-Wan in completely, moving as far down as he could without choking. He increased the pressure from his hand as he pulled his head backward, just barely remembering to make a sucking motion with his mouth. He repeated this several times, enjoying the taste of Obi-Wan. His Master was now gripping his hair so tightly he thought it might rip out.

"Ahhh, Anakin!" Obi-Wan slumped forward as he came into Anakin's mouth.

Anakin was a tad surprised by the rush of salty fluid. Although he relished the taste, he didn't really wish to swallow it. He ducked his head and spit the fluid onto the floor of the shower, hoping that Obi-Wan wouldn't notice. He looked up and was pleased to see that his Master didn't seem to be noticing much of anything right now.

Obi-Wan sank to the floor, panting.

Anakin grinned. "How did I do?"

"Give me a moment…" He gazed at Anakin with a hazy expression. "Are you sure that was your first time?"

"I'm a fast learner."

Obi-Wan nodded. "Apparently. That was…amazing." His Master shivered. "Why don't you go get comfortable in the bed, and I'll meet you there when I recover."

Anakin let his fingers graze across Obi-Wan's nose. "Don't make me wait too long, Master."

Anakin walked out into his cabin and lay down across his bed. He tried to focus on something besides his erection, which now seemed larger than he had ever seen it. The skin felt like it was going to burst if he waited another minute. He glanced toward the refresher door, making sure that Obi-Wan wasn't on his way, and began to stroke himself.

When he looked back toward the doorway, Anakin was startled to see his Master standing there, watching him touch himself.

He pulled his hand away quickly and felt his cheeks redden. Padmé had seen him doing the same thing once when she had kept him waiting.

_ Padmé covered her mouth with her hand as she walked toward the bed, but he still heard the giggle. _

_"What's so funny?"_

_She shook her head, her curls bouncing. "You just can't wait, can you?"_

_He smiled up at her, confused as to why she looked so…amused?…disgusted? "I can't help it—I'm just excited to be with you."_

_"That is very kind—but you're not supposed to do that anymore once you're married."_

_"Who says?"_

_She put her hands on her hips. "I don't know! But you shouldn't need to now that you have me!"_

_"You don't ever do that now?"_

_"Of course not! I never did." She cast her eyes up toward the ceiling as if she were forced to explain herself to an imbecile and giggled again. "I do have some self control."_

_He frowned and rolled away from her, all desire drained from his body. "It doesn't work like that for a man, Padmé."_

_"Ani?" She slid across the bed and kissed his back. "I'm sorry. I just didn't know." She nuzzled up against him. "I didn't mean to hurt you."_

_She had apologized several times, and he knew she felt bad. They had gone on to make love, but he had felt like an idiot. And he had made sure to never touch himself where she might catch him again. _

He closed his eyes again, still embarrassed to be seen as so impatient. The mattress sank a little as Obi-Wan sat next to him.

"Don't stop." Obi-Wan took Anakin's hand into his own, and placed it back onto Anakin's erection.

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Absolutely not. It's…beautiful…when you do that."

Anakin's cheeks reddened again, but this time with pleasure. Obi-Wan's hand closed around his own as Anakin began to rub himself again.

His Master scooted in closer to him, turned onto his side, and pressed up against Anakin's thigh. Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's leg in between his, trapping it between his knees. He slipped his arm under Anakin's shoulders so that their faces were close together.

Anakin sighed and relaxed his arms and legs. He always took the lead in his marriage, so it was nice to have someone else guiding him.

Obi-Wan worked his fingers underneath Anakin's, so that he was the one touching Anakin's bare skin.

Anakin turned his head, and his lips met Obi-Wan's. Anakin closed his eyes and whispered, "Are we going to…?"

Obi-Wan kissed his ear and murmured back. "Yes, but not yet. It's too soon."

As Obi-Wan's strokes grew faster, Anakin moaned. He wasn't going to last much longer.

Just as he was on the brink, Obi-Wan released Anakin's erection and untangled their legs, crawling backward until his face was even with Anakin's hard length. He wound his hands under Anakin's hips, and gripped him tightly while lowering his mouth to completely encase Anakin.

Anakin curled his fingers around his Master's arms and moaned. Anakin's entire body went rigid as Obi-Wan moved up and down on his erection. The fifth time that Obi-Wan pulled his mouth upward, he swirled his tongue, and Anakin screamed as he came into his Master's mouth.

Anakin lay on his side with his eyes closed, as he ran his fingers back and forth across Obi-Wan's back. He desperately wished that he never had to deal with this subject again, but it was plaguing him. Every time he thought he had banished it, little bits of it burrowed back into his mind. "What am I going to do about Padmé?"

He thought he saw Obi-Wan's shoulders tense slightly as he shifted. "You have to make that decision."

Anakin moved his hand to his Master's waist. "It's not fair to her. I can't stay married when I am thinking of you."

Obi-Wan rolled over, turning to face him with a smile. "How long have you been thinking of me?"

Anakin reached over to smooth a strand of his Master's hair. He had not combed it after their shower, and it was sticking out in odd directions. "For years—five to be exact. But lately it's been unbearable."

Obi-Wan smiled again. "I had no idea."

Anakin ran his palm over Obi-Wan's cheeks, still reveling in the sight of his face without the beard. "Now you do."

"I feel the same, you know." His Master pressed his hand over Anakin's. "I tried to repress it for so long."

Anakin stomach fluttered at this declaration. Was his Master admitting that he felt more for Anakin than physical attraction? If his Master, who adhered strictly to the Code, felt that his feelings needed to be repressed, then that must mean that he was attached to Anakin. It wasn't, _I love you_, but Anakin could live with that if he knew Obi-Wan was attached to him.

Anakin inched closer to Obi-Wan, throwing his arm around him and snuggling closer. "I know it doesn't make sense, but it feels like I'd be cheating on you if I slept with her again."

"And that is a problem."

"Because of the attachment?"

Obi-Wan kissed his forehead lightly. "Yes."

"Obi-Wan, if I never touch you again, I will still feel this way. I am attached you, and there is nothing that will change that."

"We share that problem, Padawan."

Anakin almost shuddered with delight. Even though thinking leaving Padmé had his stomach in knots, Anakin was happier than he had ever been in his life. His Master had just come right out and said that he had an attachment—to _him_. For the first time in their thirteen years together, they were completely honest with each other. The usual wall of misunderstanding had dissipated somewhat, leaving an airy openness in the Force.

Anakin decided to change the subject before Obi-Wan could try and tell him they must end their connection. "Master—can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How was it with Quinlan?"

Obi-Wan's eyes flickered with amusement. "It was…a satisfying arrangement—quick meetings and shared lust."

Anakin frowned. That wasn't exactly what he had wanted to know.

Anakin knew that his Master had seen the stormy look on his face when Obi-Wan continued after a brief pause. "We never slept in the same bed, we never cooked dinner together, and we never talked—not like this. We did not care for each other deeply, if that's what you're asking."

"Yes, that's what I meant." Anakin decided that he had heard enough for the moment about Quinlan's lust for his Master. He did not want to envision their time together—which sounded like a bunch of wild trysts. Anakin's own sex life paled in comparison to that, and he didn't really care to think of Obi-Wan ripping the clothes of Master Vos.

Anakin needed to get Obi-Wan's mind off Quinlan's sexual expertise before he started comparing the two of them. And he did still have some serious things to discuss with his Master—unfortunately those things involved Padmé. Anakin wondered if it bothered Obi-Wan to hear about her. "Should I go to the Council—about Padmé?"

"I don't know Anakin. I can tell you that they will not expel you from the Order, especially if you have ended the relationship." Obi-Wan's eyes had turned serious. "You are too important."

"I will end it. There is nothing else I can do."

"I think that will be best, if that is what you decide to do. Padmé is a young, vibrant woman. She will recover and move on with her life, in time."

Anakin buried his face in his Master's neck. "I feel so guilty, Master."

Obi-Wan brought his hand to Anakin's hair and began to play with his curls. "I know you do. And I imagine that you don't need a lecture on why marriage is an entanglement and a distraction that a Jedi cannot afford."

Anakin shook his head. "No. I have learned that myself now."

"I have always heard that ending a marriage is one of the most trying experiences of one's life."

Anakin sighed in contentment as his Master's fingers sifted through the hair near the back of his neck. "I just hope she will be happy."

"You're right Padawan, she deserves a man who loves her completely. This may sound odd, but I am proud of you for not trying to maintain the marriage when your heart is elsewhere."

"I'm selfish, but not that bad, Master!" Anakin pulled back to stare at Obi-Wan's face. "What are we going to do about us?"

"I don't have the answer to that, Anakin. I want to be with you, but the attachment we share violates the spirit of the Code. But in turn, I cannot give you up. I am not willing to be separated from you."

Anakin hugged Obi-Wan tightly. "Good, because I wouldn't let you be separated from me."

Anakin was still lying facedown on the bed, half asleep, when Obi-Wan stepped into the room from the corridor. Anakin hadn't even been aware that his Master had gotten up, but he saw now that Obi-Wan was fully dressed—even his lightsaber was hanging from his belt.

Anakin frowned as he saw the grave expression on Obi-Wan's face. "What is it?"

"I just spoke with the Council—we have to go back to Coruscant. The Chancellor has been kidnapped."


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating**: M/Very Strong R

**Warnings**: Slash; Contains Padme/Anakin scenes.

** Chapter Three  
**

_ "Sometimes we make love with our eyes. Sometimes we make love with our hands. Sometimes we make love with our bodies. Always we make love with our hearts."  
-Author Unknown  
_

Anakin leaned forward and rested his forehead against the duratile. He knew he needed to get into the shower, but he just didn't have the energy to move.

He could sense Padmé coming toward the door before she knocked softly. "Anakin? Are you all right?" He could tell she was trying to give him some privacy even though she was worried. "You're not in pain are you?"

He had no idea how long he had been sitting on the floor of the refresher. "No, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"My head just hurts a little, but I'll be right out." He heard the swish of her robes as she turned and walked away.

He turned around and pressed his back into the tile, lowering his head to his hands. What the fuck was he going to _do_?

Padmé was _pregnant_.

He had been back on the ground for only a few minutes when she told him. He had swallowed hard and tried to keep the look of horror from materializing on his face. To his credit, he had managed to stammer something about this being the happiest day of his life.

He had taken her into his arms and stared blankly toward the empty landing pad where Obi-Wan's transport had been only moments before.

She had looked so hopeful when she told him the news—he had to say _something_—he had to make it okay for her. But all he could see was his Master drifting further away from him. He could think of nothing more to say after that, and she mistook his distress on the way back to the apartment as shock and excitement over the news.

When he'd told her that he wanted to clean up—alone—before they spent any time together, he could see the hurt in her expression. He knew she must have wondered what kind of man says he wants to shower alone when he's been away from his wife for five months. _The kind of man who is in love with someone else. _

Then the hurt turned into concern as she mused that he was in shock from the trauma of landing Grievous's ship. She decided to placate him, and she took him by the hand, led him to the refresher, and closed the door behind her.

He stretched his legs out while remembering the look on her face, but still made no move to get into the shower.

He wasn't going to leave her now—he was going to stay, and be a father to his child. He could hear his mother's voice, "_Good people don't leave their children behind, Anakin_." But he wasn't a good person. Hadn't he just killed Dooku earlier that day even though he knew it was wrong?

He tried to envision himself holding their baby, but the only image he could get was the rounded curve of Padmé's belly.

His eyes began to water. He turned sideways and slid down the wall until his head rested on the floor.

Just a little more than a standard hour ago, he had thought everything was right in his world for once. He landed the ship, Obi-Wan was safe, and the Chancellor had been rescued. Anakin smiled just a little and wiped a few tears away as he remembered the ride back.

_ Once they were on the transport headed toward the Senate building, he steeled himself to see Padmé. He still didn't know how he was going to tell her that he was leaving, but he figured he would work up to it gradually. All he could think of was getting back to the rooms he shared with Obi-Wan, and getting into bed with him. _

_He and his Master sat side by side in the transport. Anakin fanned his robe out around him, and inched his hand across the seat until it connected with Obi-Wan's. He threaded his fingers through his Master's, glancing down at his robe to make sure that no one would notice. Obi-Wan continued to stare straight ahead, but a tiny smile showed on his lips._

_Anakin began to rub the inside of Obi-Wan's palm with his fingers and grinned when his Master blinked and shifted on his seat._

_Obi-Wan cut his eyes toward Anakin, and he thought his leggings would split open from the strength of his arousal when he saw his Master mouth the word "soon."_

And then everything fell apart.

_"Ani, something wonderful has happened."  
_

He needed to talk to Obi-Wan, but he couldn't go to the Temple now. Padmé had been alone for five months—pregnant—while he had been stealing glances at his Master. _Oh Master, what am I going to do? I need you.  
_

He heard another knock on the door, sharper this time than before. "Anakin! Are you sure you are all right? You could have a head injury and not be aware of it."

"I'm coming." He wiped the tears from his face and opened the door.

Padmé stared up at him with a puzzled look. "You said you came in here to shower—but you still have all your clothes on." She reached up and rubbed his forehead. "Something's wrong with you. Maybe I should take you to the Temple to see a Healer."

"No, I just…lost track of time." He forced a smile. "I'm sorry."

"Well let's get you clean then."

His chest tightened as he recalled the shower he had shared with Obi-Wan just last night.

He allowed her to tug his tunic and leggings off and he let her push him into the shower as if he were a child.

It was convenient that she thought the strain of landing the _Invisible Hand _had addled him—because he could no longer think straight.

She was efficient as she poured soap over his body—there was nothing sexual in her touch. But then she had never cherished his body in three years the way Obi-Wan had in one night.

She tugged on his shoulders. "Bend down."

He bowed his head as she dumped soap into his curls. His eyes burned as he remembered the way Obi-Wan's hair felt against his fingertips. Would he ever get to wash his Master's hair again?

Padmé finished rubbing the soap into his hair and moved on to wash his back. "How is the Chancellor? I forgot to ask you earlier—I was just so relieved to see you home safely."

Anakin frowned. "He's fine." She had no way of knowing, but Palpatine was another subject that he'd prefer not to discuss. He cared about the Chancellor—he was more than a mentor, he had been like a family member to Anakin. For years, Anakin had defended him when Obi-Wan spoke ill of him.

But that perception had shifted today.

When Anakin had knelt beside Obi-Wan's unmoving body, his heart raced. He struggled to breathe, to remind himself that Obi-Wan would be fine. Then Palpatine had told him to leave Obi-Wan, not once, but twice. And the Chancellor _knew _ how Anakin felt about his former Master.

_ Palpatine came to walk beside Anakin as they headed toward the Senate transport. _

_Glancing around to make sure Obi-Wan couldn't hear him, Anakin spoke to the Chancellor in a low voice. "Why did you want me to leave Obi-Wan?"_

_"Oh, is that still troubling you, my boy?" Palpatine put his hand on Anakin's back affectionately. "I only said that because I was afraid his rescue would slow us down."_

_Having no desire to make a scene with his Master so near, Anakin smiled at Palpatine and repeated something he figured a Jedi should say. "I understand, Chancellor. The good of the Republic must come first."  
_

But Anakin had been seething inside. Palpatine thought he was more important than Obi-Wan. He was most definitely i _not /i _more important.

Not to the Republic, not to the galaxy, and not to Anakin, who was the one saving all of their lives. Anakin knew that Obi-Wan would argue this point with him if he were to ever find out what Anakin thought, but that didn't matter.

Obi-Wan was a General and a Master on the Jedi Council. And Palpatine had wanted him to abandon him as if he were a wounded animal.

It stung. He had to wonder what kind of person Palpatine was that he could determine Obi-Wan's fate so casually. Anakin tried to talk himself out of it, but it was no use. Who did Palpatine think he was, to tell Anakin not to save his Master? He might be the Supreme Chancellor, but Anakin was a Jedi, the Chosen One, and he would _never_ for any reason, leave his Master to die.

He rubbed his temples—he didn't want to think about it any longer.

Padmé adjusted the shower stream. "All finished." She turned him around to rinse off the rest of the soap.

He looked down sadly. She had soaped up his entire body and he had barely gotten hard.

As she turned off the water and picked up a towel, he stared down. He let his fingertips skim the edge of his partial erection as he remembered his Master's hand covering his, sliding up and down his shaft. "_It's…beautiful…when you do that." _

He jerked his hand away from himself, now completely hard, as Padmé wrapped a towel around his waist. She smiled at him when she saw his erection, giving him a little grin. It was supposed to be a promise of what was to come, but it filled him with dread.

She gave him a little nudge toward the door. "Let's get you into bed."

He nodded and began walking toward their bedroom. "I'm sorry I'm so distracted."

She patted his back as she followed him through the hallway. "I'm just glad you're safe."

He _could not _ make love to her.

But if he stayed with her, he would have to eventually…after the baby was born.

When they reached the bedroom, he turned to face her and brushed a damp curl from her cheek. "I'm afraid I'll hurt the baby. I don't think I can do it. "

"I understand—I read that was a common reaction." She slipped her fingers under the fold of the towel. "We can do other things."

Anakin pressed his hand over hers, preventing her from pulling the towel off of his waist. "You don't have to do that, Padmé."

"I know, but I want to." She pried his hand away, and after a quick tug, the towel fell to the floor. "For you."

He tried pushing her shoulders back gently, but she was determined. "You've been gone so long, Anakin. Let me help you."

He sighed and closed his eyes as she maneuvered him to the edge of the bed.

He lay back and let her take him into her mouth. Her lips felt good around him, and it was easy to imagine that it was Obi-Wan's tongue licking him. Oh gods, he was a horrible person—he was going to let his pregnant wife suck his cock while he fantasized about someone else.

After he came, she picked the towel up off the floor and wiped her mouth.

He rolled over and grabbed her wrist. "We need to take care of you."

She shook her head as she scooted closer to him. "Actually, I'm fine for now. I just want to be with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, Anakin. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, angel." He kissed the top of her head. He wasn't lying—he had missed her, and he wished desperately that he hadn't gotten himself into this situation by creating a child with his wife and then falling in love with his Master.

He needed to see Obi-Wan—soon. He didn't know how much longer he could survive without knowing where he stood with his Master, now that he was going to stay married.

"Padmé, I have to go back to the Temple." He was definitely a person of the worst sort, and deserved to die a thousand times over for what he was doing, and for what he planned to continue to do—_if _ Obi-Wan would have him.

She looked up at him and frowned. "But I cleared my schedule for the afternoon—I was hoping to have you all to myself."

"I can stay until the evening, but then I'll need to go back for the night." He wrapped his arms around her, and sighed when her felt the firm swell of her stomach press against his skin. "After I've been back for a few days I can slip away more often."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After relaxing with Padmé for several hours, Anakin finally managed to escape from her apartment and return to his room at the Temple. When he saw that his Master wasn't there, Anakin collapsed onto the couch in the living area and put his head in his hands.

What was he going to do if his Master told him they couldn't be together? He knew Obi-Wan would say that it wasn't right—that Anakin couldn't be with both of them. And Anakin agreed with him—it _wasn't _right, but he didn't care. Now that he had finally touched Obi-Wan, held him, and almost made love to him, he couldn't give that up.

But he couldn't—wouldn't abandon his child.

Obi-Wan was going to turn him away—he could feel it. Anakin didn't blame him—his Master didn't deserve to be second to Anakin's other obligations.

His throat began to burn. "_Not again_, he groaned as the tears formed in his eyes—he'd already cried in the refresher at Padmé's apartment. But he had held back there, and here in his room with Obi-Wan, the place where he felt most comfortable, he let go of his restraint and sobbed.

He cried for the life that he wanted and couldn't have with Obi-Wan, he cried for the wife that he'd never love as much he should, and he cried for the change that his child would bring to his life.

He was so wrapped up in his misery that he didn't notice Obi-Wan come into the room.

Obi-Wan knelt in front of him and grasped his wrists, pulling his hands away from his face. "Anakin—what's wrong?"

Anakin kept his head down, not noticing the tears that soaked into his pants. "Padmé."

His Master rubbed his hands up and down Anakin's arms. "She didn't take it well?"

Anakin shook his head. "I couldn't tell her."

Obi-Wan's hands stopping moving. "Did you change your mind?"

Anakin's voice trembled. "She's pregnant."

Obi-Wan stepped backward, away from Anakin. "You didn't know?"

"No!" Aankin lifted his head and stared at his Master, whose mouth was open. "I had no idea…"

Obi-Wan forced his mouth closed, but continued to back away from Anakin.

Anakin wasn't going to let him walk away this easily. He jumped up from the couch and grabbed his Master's wrist. "Obi-Wan, please don't hate me."

Obi-Wan swallowed hard and closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them again, Anakin knew he was going to lose his Master. "Anakin, I don't hate you. But—"

Anakin cut him off before he could finish, and pushed Obi-Wan against the wall, wrapping his arms around his Master's waist. "Then don't leave me—I couldn't stand it."

Obi-Wan did not return Anakin's embrace, but let his arms fall to his sides. "Anakin. I…don't know what to say."

Anakin squeezed his Master tighter, willing him to say they could still be together. "Say that it's a problem, but that we'll figure it out."

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin. Let's sit down." He wedged his arms in between them and managed to pry one of Anakin's arms away from him before leading Anakin back to the sofa. "Sit down."

Anakin obeyed, but continued to clutch his Master with one hand. "Master, please." Anakin could hear the desperate pleading in his voice, but he didn't care. He would beg if he had to. "Don't say it."

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin to him and kissed his temple lightly. "Shhh. Calm down for a minute. We're just talking." He ran his fingers under Anakin's hair, up and down the back of his neck. "Padmé is pregnant, and you have decided that you will remain married, is that correct?"

Anakin shivered against his Master, just relieved that the truth had been spoken, and that Obi-Wan was still touching him. That was something at least. "Yes. I am going to stay with her and raise the child."

Obi-Wan nodded. "I agree with your decision."

How could he be so calm? Anakin's heart was breaking and Obi-Wan was being his usual rational self. Anakin leaned away to study his Master, and was shocked to see that Obi-Wan's eyes were red.

Anakin reached up to touch his Master's cheek as a tear slipped out. "What does this mean for us?"

Obi-Wan blinked, and Anakin could tell he was struggling to keep his voice even. "I don't think we should be any more than partners. We cannot be more than that."

Anakin turned away as his tears came faster. "How can you say that—after everything?" Anakin waited, but there was nothing but silence.

He stood up unsteadily and stared down at Obi-Wan. "I _love _ you. I love you and I always will—even if you don't want me."

Anakin knew he wasn't being fair—he knew Obi-Wan was trying to think of all the consequences of their possible relationship, but the rejection was just as painful as if Obi-Wan had said he never wanted to see him again.

The look of anguish on his Master's face didn't comfort Anakin as he stumbled toward his room and flung himself onto the mattress. He curled up on his bed and bit his tongue to keep himself from throwing up.

He heard Obi-Wan come into his room and kneel beside the bed. "Padawan. I—"

Before his Master could finish, Anakin heaved himself off the bed and rushed toward the refresher, barely making it to the basin before vomiting.

Before he could turn the water on to rinse out the sink, Obi-Wan was there, wrapping his arms around Anakin and stroking his hair.

As Obi-Wan handed him a damp cloth to wipe his face, Anakin noticed that his hands were shaking. He bent forward and rested his forehead against the cool duratile of the basin. His breathing calmed as his Master continued to run his hands through Anakin's hair.

Obi-Wan let go of his hair and handed Anakin his toothbrush and paste. "You'll feel better."

Anakin nodded and managed to brush his teeth without vomiting again, while Obi-Wan watched him in silence. When he was finished, Anakin pushed past his Master and lay back down in his bed, pulling the covers up to his chin.

Obi-Wan followed and sat down on the bed. He slipped one hand under the covers and then under Anakin's tunic, just above the waist of his pants. He rubbed Anakin's back while he spoke. "Anakin…I was going to say that I love you too. But—"

Anakin should have been able to celebrate this admission. Obi-Wan had said he _loved _ him, but now he was going to ruin those words by saying they couldn't be together. Anakin choked back a sob. "But what?"

"But this…what we have…it cannot be."

"I knew you would say that." Anakin didn't even feel angry any longer—his voice was barely a whisper as he closed his eyes. "And I know you are driven to do what's right."

"Padawan. You're scaring me. I expected fury, but not this…despair." Obi-Wan shook Anakin's shoulders. "Aren't you going to scream at me?"

Anakin huddled further under the covers. "I can't help it, Master. I feel like I'm losing everything."

Obi-Wan leaned in close to Anakin's face. "Don't pull away from me." He kissed Anakin's cheek softly. "I still need you."

Anakin opened his eyes to stare at Obi-Wan, whose eyes were red and watery again. "If you need me, then please, just this once, make love to me."

Obi-Wan sat up straight with a look of surprise on his face.

"I won't ask you ever again. Please Master."

"Anakin…you have no idea how much I want to say yes."

"Then say it, Master."

"All right." Obi-Wan wiped the escaped tears from his face. "But this has to be the first and last time."

Anakin sighed in relief and yanked Obi-Wan down next to him, wrapping his arms around him as tightly as he could.

Obi-Wan allowed himself to be enveloped by Anakin. For several minutes they lay together unmoving, until Anakin leaned forward and tasted his Master's lips.

Obi-Wan gave him a wry smile. "I'm glad I had you brush your teeth."

Anakin grinned at his Master through his tears before kissing him again. Anakin opened his mouth to meet Obi-Wan's, and sighed at the warm feel of his Master's tongue running over his bottom lip.

Obi-Wan rolled Anakin onto his back without breaking the kiss. He supported himself with one hand as he began to massage the back of Anakin's neck with the other.

When Anakin brought his hands up to rest on his Master's hips, Obi-Wan pulled away from the kiss and shook his head. "You lie back and relax, and let me take care of everything right now."

"But I want to touch you."

"And you can, but not yet." Obi-Wan stood up. "I'll be right back." He returned quickly with an extra pillow, some body oil, and a towel.

"Sit up." Anakin sat up while Obi-wan placed an extra pillow behind him. "These pillows are so flat—everyone needs two."

Anakin snickered as he lay back against the pillows that Obi-Wan had arranged on the bed. "I don't think the Temple had this in mind when they issued these."

Obi-Wan smiled at him as he took Anakin's hand into his and squeezed it. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better. No matter what happens, I don't ever want to lose you."

Anakin swallowed hard and nodded. "I feel better because I'm with you." Anakin waited for the warning that this was their final time together, but it didn't come. Instead, Obi-Wan crawled on top of Anakin and kissed his forehead first, then his nose, and then his chin.

He smiled as Obi-Wan pulled his tunic off slowly, stopping to run his tongue along Anakin's shoulder. Anakin moaned—he was already rock hard, and the feel of Obi-Wan's lips against his bare skin was making his erection strain against his leggings.

Obi-Wan pulled Anakin's arms from his sleeves, stopping to kiss his the outside of his hands, his palms, and his fingers, both cyber and real.

His Master bent forward and kissed Anakin's chest, working his way down to his stomach before untying the strings on Anakin's leggings.

Anakin though he was going to lose his mind. Lying still like this was not easy for him, but knowing that Obi-Wan was doing this to increase his pleasure made it more bearable.

But when his Master tugged his pants down and gave his erection just the briefest lick, Anakin raised up and grabbed Obi-Wan around the waist with one hand, while attempting to stick his other hand down Obi-Wan's pants.

Obi-Wan laughed, but pulled Anakin's hand away and pushed him back against the mattress. "Anakin, there will be plenty of time for me later. This is your first time with me. I want you to remember it."

"I always remember everything I do with you, Master. And this….how could I _ever _forget it?"

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**

* * *

Rating: M/Strong R **

**Warnings: Obi/Ani Slash **

**Chapter 4  
**

_ "The way to love anything is to realize that it may be lost."  
-G.K. Chesterton  
_

Obi-Wan covered Anakin's body with his own and whispered into his ear. "If you keep saying things like that…" He looked away as his voice trailed off.

"What, Master?" Anakin hoped he hadn't gone too far—his Master wasn't comfortable talking about feelings, but saying it had felt right.

"Nothing." Obi-Wan smiled down at him. "Now where was I?"

Anakin decided to let it go—he didn't want to ruin this moment between them. He pulled his Master's head down so that it touched his forehead. "I need you inside me, please."

Obi-Wan raised up slightly, with a startled expression on his face.

Anakin's stomach churned—had he been too explicit? Was he making Obi-Wan uncomfortable already? "What's wrong? I thought you wanted to…"

"I do." Obi-Wan's cheeks flushed as he stammered. "It's just that I've always been the one…"

Anakin raised his eyebrows, wondering what his Master meant. Then he grinned as it dawned on him. "You mean you were always the one getting fucked?"

Obi-Wan shook his head as if he was offended, but Anakin could see that his eyes were sparkling. "I wasn't going to put it so crudely, but yes, that is what I meant."

"I just though we'd take turns. But if you'd rather not, I would be happy to try and figure it out."

"Turns? Anakin—I thought we agreed that we weren't going to put ourselves in this position again."

Anakin nodded quickly; he hadn't meant to say that. And he had no intention of this being their last time, but he wasn't going to tell his Master that now. "Right. Um, that's what I thought…before."

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes. "Why do I have the feeling you're hiding something?"

"Me? I have no idea what you mean." Anakin laughed and changed the subject. "So Quinlan didn't like to trade off?"

Obi-Wan's cheeks turned even redder, but thankfully he didn't question Anakin further. "No. He didn't."

"Don't worry, Master, we don't have to talk about it any more. I don't like thinking about you with him anyway." He brushed his knuckles down the side of Obi-Wan's face. "But you are so cute when your cheeks get all warm."

Anakin had thought it impossible for Obi-Wan's face to get any pinker, but now even his ears were bright red. "Sorry Master. I'll stop."

Obi-Wan sighed in relief. "Thank you." He lowered himself back down so that his body was resting on Anakin's again. "Now where was I?"

As his Master kissed him again, Anakin thought he could stay like this forever, just to experience the taste of Obi-Wan. Another part of his body was screaming for attention, but he wasn't ready for this to end.

Obi-Wan finally broke away, and moved down to Anakin's chest, where he gently licked Anakin's nipple.

"Master!" Anakin grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist. "I can't take it."

Obi-Wan's forehead creased in confusion. "You don't like it?"

"No, I do. It's just—too much. I'll never make it—sorry."

His Master moved his mouth lower, and touched his lips to Anakin's stomach. "How is this then?"

Anakin exhaled. He didn't think he could survive this much pleasure. "That's…wonderful."

Obi-Wan went further down, rubbing his still-smooth cheeks against Anakin's thigh.

Anakin closed his eyes and smiled, enjoying the feel of Obi-Wan's face against his leg. He had been so pleased to see that his Master had shaved again that morning—just for him. He opened his eyes again—the sight of his Master down between his thighs was too erotic to miss.

Anakin touched his Master's face. "You have on too many clothes."

"I do seem to be fully dressed, don't I?" Obi-Wan pulled away and stood up, quickly shedding his tunic, leggings and undergarments. "Is that better?"

Anakin sighed happily. "Much."

Anakin watched as Obi-Wan reached over and picked up the bottle of lotion, pouring what seemed like a large amount into his hands. Anakin felt himself tense up, and Obi-Wan noticed it as well.

"Don't be concerned, we can stop anytime."

"No, I don't want to stop."

"Anakin, if you feel uncomfortable at anytime, please tell me. I want this to be good for you."

"I've haven't stopped thinking about this for one second since yesterday."

Obi-Wan shifted slightly and Anakin braced himself, expecting to feel Obi-Wan pushing himself inside, but instead Obi-Wan clasped both of his hands over Anakin's erection. They were coated with lotion and Anakin cried out as his Master ran his hands up and down, over and over.

Obi-Wan wrapped his left hand firmly around Anakin's length and rubbed his thumb against the underside. At the same time, he pressed one finger against Anakin, slipping it in before he had time to tense up again.

Obi-Wan bent his finger slightly and twisted his wrist while still rubbing Anakin's erection with his other hand. Anakin clutched the sheets and struggled to keep from coming—he was not expecting this kind of intensity—he had never felt anything like that before.

He didn't just feel it in between his legs—pleasure burst in his mind, sending tingling waves of sensation all over his body.

He panted, trying to hold on without losing it, but just as he'd recovered, his Master slipped another finger inside and pressed forward gently while curling his wrist again.

Anakin screamed and arched his back. "Master." He wasn't ready for it to end. "If you do that again, I won't last."

Obi-Wan smiled. "Just let it happen." Keeping his right hand in place, Obi-Wan squeezed Anakin's erection, and ran his hand from base to tip.

Warm heat flushed Anakin's entire body, and then he was floating as he came.

Obi-Wan just smiled as he wiped his hands off and crawled back up to lie next to Anakin. "You were pleased, I take it?

"That was…I don't have any words. It was fucking incredible."

Obi-Wan turned Anakin's face toward his and kissed him, but Anakin's eyes were still glassy. He shook his head in amazement. "I didn't know…I had no idea…"

Obi-Wan caressed Anakin's cheek. "You didn't know that it would feel good?"

"No." Anakin swallowed hard. "I wanted to do it to be close to you."

Obi-Wan leaned in for another kiss and this time Anakin met him halfway.

Anakin traced Obi-Wan's lips with his tongue before opening his mouth enough to taste his Master. Less than a minute after they started kissing, Anakin took his Maser's hand and moved it between his legs. "Feel. I'm already hard again."

"Are you surprised?"

"A little. I've always been able to go at least two or three times a day, but I've never gotten hard this soon afterward."

"You've never been with a man before either."

"It's not because you're a man—it's because you're you." Anakin wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan's waist and pulled him back on top of his body. "Now, Master. Make love to me now."

Obi-Wan crawled backward and knelt between Anakin's knees again, this time smearing the lotion onto his own erection.

Anakin took a deep breath. "I'm ready."

As Obi-Wan guided his erection in, Anakin squeezed his eyes shut and tried not to moan in agony as he felt a blaze of pain.

Obi-Wan shifted his weight onto his arm and wrapped his other hand around Anakin's shaft. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No." Anakin panted a few times. "Keep going."

"Try and relax. It will get easier."

Obi-Wan moved up until he could reach Anakin's neck with his mouth. He circled his tongue firmly against the skin, while stroking Anakin's erection. "Is that helping?"

"Yes." Even Anakin's shoulders were tight with anticipation. "Try more."

Obi-Wan pushed forward a bit more and Anakin bit his lip and groaned at the second flash of pain.

"Still bad?"

Anakin tried to use the Force to relax his shoulders, but now his stomach was in knots. "I'm sorry, Obi-Wan."

"Don't be sorry—it was like this for me too."

Anakin exhaled again after he succeeded in getting his stomach muscles to unclench. "Now."

This time when Obi-Wan pushed forward, the pain was more of a flicker than a blaze. Anakin looked up to see that Obi-Wan had his eyes closed—Anakin hoped the excruciatingly slow pace wasn't driving his Master crazy. Obi-Wan had more patience than anyone Anakin knew, but this could drive even a Jedi Master mad. "Are you all right, Master?"

"Yes, I am fine. I hate causing you pain."

Anakin bit down on his lip and grabbed Obi-Wan's hips, yanking them forward until his Master was completely inside him. He stifled a groan. "It's a welcome pain."

Startled, Obi-Wan let go of Anakin's erection and braced himself with his arms to keep from falling onto his face. "Anakin! You were supposed to let yourself adjust."

"I know, but I didn't want to wait any longer." Anakin wiggled his hips to get accustomed to the feeling. "I'm fine now."

Obi-Wan moved his hand back between them, but Anakin caught his wrist and said, "No, I want to see what it's like without you touching me."

Surprised, Obi-Wan nodded and began to move very slightly.

Anakin moaned again at the feel of him. The warm weight of his Master, on his hips, against his ribs, pressing on his chest was more intense than anything Anakin had ever felt. "More."

Obi-Wan angled his hips and pressed forward, hitting something inside Anakin again that made him writhe in ecstasy. "Oh! Master. Please."

Anakin's stomach was still slick with the lotion from before, his erection was coated, and the friction between their moving bodies was pushing him to the edge. The knowledge that Obi-Wan was giving him this fulfillment was enough to make him come, but he forced himself to wait as long as he could. When he felt his Master began to tense, he let himself go, hugging Obi-Wan as close as he could.

His Master collapsed on top of him, and Anakin felt Obi-Wan's release inside his body and inside his mind. _This _was the happiest moment of his life.

After his breathing slowed, Obi-Wan pushed himself up to rest on his elbows before moving both his hands to Anakin's face. "I love you."

"I love you too." Anakin gripped Obi-Wan's shoulders tightly. "And I never want to be apart from you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Obi-Wan lay on his side, watching Anakin sleep. Anakin hadn't even wanted him to get up to wash off, so he had thrown a towel between them and pulled Anakin's body toward him.

Anakin had sighed softly and then closed his eyes.

Obi-Wan was relieved to see that he was able to rest after all that had happened. Earlier that evening when he had come back to their rooms to find Anakin sobbing, he thought his heart would break. He had never seen Anakin like that. He wasn't angry or raging, he was just so resigned, like he had given up.

Obi-Wan wasn't going to let Anakin give up. Not ever.

But when Anakin asked Obi-Wan to make love to him, he hesitated—there were so many things to consider—so many potential problems. Anakin wasn't exactly centered right now…In the space of twenty-four hours, Anakin had become intimate with his Master, rescued the Supreme Chancellor, killed a Sith Lord, landed a flaming ship, and found out his wife was pregnant.

That would be too much for anyone, but for someone as emotional as Anakin…Obi-Wan was scared of what would happen to Anakin if he told him no. And he desperately wanted to feel their bodies joined, at least once in his life. _Let this memory be enough to last…  
_

He had been determined to make this memorable, and he hoped he had succeeded. He knew Anakin well enough to know that he didn't truly believe they wouldn't sleep together again. Even without his comment about taking turns, Obi-Wan knew Anakin would never let go so easily. It just wasn't who he was—and it was one of the things Obi-Wan loved about him.

He sighed and tried to ignore the tightness in his chest. He knew Anakin often thought his Master had all the answers, or at least a working solution, but right now Obi-Wan wasn't feeling too certain about anything—he didn't know what would happen between them, not as lovers, but as partners and friends.

Obi-Wan had to admit that he would love nothing more than to continue this part of their relationship—to feel Anakin inside him as he found release. But Obi-Wan could not let this continue—the consequences were too risky. He dreaded the first time that Anakin approached him and he was forced to tell him no.

He understood Anakin's despair—Obi-Wan's heart had stopped when he'd heard Anakin say he couldn't tell Padme that he was leaving her. He had wanted to curl up in a ball and wail, just like Anakin, but he couldn't let himself fall apart. If Obi-Wan were to lose control, how could Anakin manage?

Obi-Wan was pulled from his thoughts when Anakin reached for his hand. "Can I sleep here tonight—with you?"

Obi-Wan closed his eyes briefly. Gods, it was going to hurt when Anakin left to go back to Padme. "Yes."

"Master?"

Obi-Wan placed his other hand over Anakin's. "Yes?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Can you be more specific?"

"I was just thinking…now that Padme is pregnant, she's afraid the Queen will ask her to step down."

"Is Naboo that traditional?"

Anakin shrugged. "I guess so. If she decides she wants to announce our marriage…" A few tears leaked from the corners of Anakin's eyes. "What if they make me leave the Jedi? What if she wants to move back to Naboo?"

Obi-Wan had already thought of all the scenarios that would lead Anakin away from him forever, but he didn't think now was the time for him to discuss them with his former apprentice. "Don't get ahead of yourself Anakin. Why don't you find out what Padme plans to do before you start to panic?"

"I'm trying, but I can't stop thinking about it." He scooted closer to Obi-Wan. "If they expel me, I won't be with you anymore. I don't think I could take it, Master."

Obi-Wan kissed the tears away from Anakin's cheeks. Even Anakin's tears tasted clean and fresh, just like the rest of him. "I won't let you pass out of my life that easily, Anakin."

"But it won't be the same."

"No, it won't be the same." Obi-Wan pulled one hand away and began to rub Anakin's back. "But it wasn't going to be the same anyway, not after…" Obi-Wan gestured toward his and Anakin's body. "This."

Anakin wiped away the fresh tears. "No, it was going to be _better_."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating**: M/Strong R

**Warnings**: Anakin/Obi-Wan Slash

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Chapter Five**

_"Love is an act of endless forgiveness, a tender look which becomes a habit."  
-Peter Ustinov_

Anakin sat up quickly, gasping for breath. He tried to inhale deeply and focus, but he was shaking too hard to calm down. He looked over to see his Master stirring beside him.

Obi-Wan blinked and shifted onto his back, reaching up to place his hand between Anakin's shoulder blades. "What is it?"

"I had a dream." Anakin shuddered at the memory of watching his wife die. It was true that he didn't love her the way that he should, but he was still her husband, and it was his duty to protect her. He would _not_ let another one of his dreams come true. "It was about Padmé."

Obi-Wan patted his back. "I'm sure it was just a nightmare."

"Obi-Wan." Anakin pushed the cover off of him and stood, grabbing his leggings and yanking them on. "Don't." He walked out into the living room, shoving the door so hard that it slammed shut behind him. This couldn't be happening to him—not again.

Obi-Wan was behind him suddenly, his voice low and patient as always. "Don't what?"

Anakin shook his head. "Nothing."

Obi-Wan put his hand tentatively on Anakin's shoulder. "Please tell me what's wrong, Anakin."

"No." Anakin jerked away from his Master's touch—he was not going to sit around and listen to Obi-Wan give him a fucking Jedi platitude. Not when he was about to lose someone else that he cared about. "You'll just blow it off."

Obi-Wan grabbed Anakin's wrist and spun him around. "Where is this coming from?"

"My mother—the dream—it was real." Anakin felt his voice shake as it increased in volume, but he didn't pull away from his Master's grasp. "You said dreams pass in time. But they don't—not mine."

Obi-Wan frowned. "You never told me what happened to your mother, Anakin."

Anakin tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling—he couldn't look at his Master right now—not while he talked about this. "She died. Exactly as my dream showed."

Obi-Wan's grip on his wrist slackened until his fingers were loosely touching Anakin's arm. "I had no idea. You never told me."

"What was I supposed to say?" Anakin snorted. "That I was on Tatooine searching for my mother? The one I'm not supposed to care about?"

Anakin stared straight ahead. He had forgotten how angry he had been—how he had partially blamed his Master for his mother's death. As he remembered his mother's broken words and the swollen welts on her face, he feared that he would never forget those words spoken so casually, "_dreams pass in time." _All the feelings of resentment returned, making his heart beat faster. _Fuck_. He didn't want to be angry with Obi-Wan—he loved him.

"I'm sorry." Obi-Wan moved his hand from his Padawan's wrist, and wove his fingers through Anakin's. "I wish I had known." He led Anakin to the sofa and sat, pulling Anakin down next to him. "You didn't bring it up after Geonosis. And I figured I should leave well enough alone."

Obi-Wan rubbed his fingers up and down Anakin's back; Anakin supposed his Master was attempting to soothe him, and to Anakin's surprise, it was working. Already the knowledge that Obi-Wan was listening to him was helping—Anakin felt the pounding of his heart decrease a little bit.

"After we got back, your leaving Naboo against my orders just didn't seem important. I was just glad to have you alive."

Anakin pressed his hands against his eyes—no, no more crying. It wasn't Obi-Wan's fault—he wasn't the one who had failed. Anakin was the failure—he was the one who ignored the Jedi teachings and still couldn't save his mother. "I'm sorry, Master. It's not your fault."

Obi-Wan increased the pressure of his fingers against Anakin's back. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I saw her suffering. When I got there…it was exactly as I had seen in my dream." Anakin shivered in the night air. "Tuskens had taken her. I…killed them. All of them."

Obi-Wan reached over and picked up a blanket they kept folded at the foot of the sofa and wrapped it around Anakin's shoulders. "You've been holding this in for three years?"

"I told Padmé, right after I did it. But I don't think she understood. Her eyes sort of glazed over. I think she just wanted to pretend."

Obi-Wan pulled the blanket tighter around Anakin. "Pretend?"

"She wanted to pretend…that I'm not a monster. To pretend that I'm not a bad person."

"You are not a monster, Anakin."

"You weren't there—you didn't see…"

"You made the wrong choice. You did not behave as a Jedi should." His Master lifted his hand and ran his fingers through the curls at the back of Anakin's head. "But that doesn't mean you are a monster. You can learn from your mistakes."

Anakin finally found the courage to turn and face his Master. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm not, I'm simply stating a fact. Your actions don't mean that you are a bad person, just that you let your emotions control you."

"It was more than that."

"What do you mean?"

He hesitated, but then decided that he would continue. His Master was sitting next to him on their sofa in the middle of the night—all because he cared about Anakin. Obi-Wan hadn't even taken the time to put on his pants before rushing after Anakin. He owed it to him to tell the truth. "I felt the darkside, and I didn't try and stop it." He winced as he studied Obi-Wan's face. "Do you hate me now?"

"No, Anakin, of course not." Obi-Wan lowered his arm from Anakin's neck and wrapped it around his waist. "You watched your mother die, killed a village of Tuskens, fought at Geonosis, lost your arm, and got married all in the space of two weeks?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you." Obi-Wan patted Anakin's back one more time before pulling his arm away. "Come back to bed with me." His Master stood up and gestured toward the bedroom. "We can talk there."

Anakin followed, grabbing Obi-Wan's hand as they walked. "I can't believe you're not lecturing me."

"Was I really that bad?"

"Not lately, no…but I always felt like there was a wall between us. I felt like I could never be totally honest, or you would think less of me, or tell me that I was breaking the Code."

"I suppose I felt that it was my duty, as your Master, and later a member of the Council to admonish you. I hate it that you've felt so distanced from me."

Anakin didn't want that distance to return—he and Obi-Wan had come so far in the past two days. He grasped his Master's shoulders before he got back into bed and stared into his eyes. "It's my fault too—I wanted you to do and say things that go against the Code. That's not fair either."

Obi-Wan smiled. "It's all right—you've been through a lot."

Anakin let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. He was so relieved that Obi-Wan wasn't angry about his earlier outburst. He stripped his pants off and lay down, pulling his Master close to his body. But when he tried to kiss him, Obi-Wan put a hand on his chest.

"Anakin." He raised his eyebrows as a warning. "Now tell me about this dream—the one about Padmé."

Anakin nodded solemnly. "The dream shows her screaming, and then dying in childbirth—I could feel her fading." Anakin closed his eyes. "I can't let her die."

"We'll find a solution. Do you think she will agree to see the healers?"

"Maybe." He opened his eyes to stare at his Master. "But how will we avoid the Council?"

"Bant will see her—as a favor for me."

"If the Council finds out…"

"I am willing to take that risk if it means keeping Padmé safe. And we won't lie to Bant. I will tell her the Senator wants a second opinion." Obi-Wan paused. "But I think a more prudent option would be to confess your marriage to the Council—they might be willing to help with Padmé's health as well."

"Is that what you want me to do?"

"You must decide for yourself."

"I don't know if I can do this…"

"It is part of our reality, Anakin."

"I'm sorry, Master."

Obi-Wan brushed his thumb across Anakin's cheek as if to tell him that an apology wasn't necessary. "I know your dream of your mother was true, but women haven't died from childbirth on Coruscant for over three hundred years."

"I know, Master. But that doesn't matter—Sandpeople had never attacked my mother before either, but that doesn't mean it didn't happen."

"Point taken. I will do everything I can to help you."

"Thank you for being so understanding."

"You would do the same for me."

Anakin gave him a small smile, happy that Obi-Wan realized how much he was loved—Anakin would do anything for his Master. Anakin shifted his weight, but no matter how he turned, part of him was still uncomfortable. "This bed is small."

"Well, the Temple did not intend for two Jedi to be in the same bed—ever."

"You are breaking rules left and right, Master." Anakin grinned. "I'm proud of you."

"Don't get too smug, Padawan."

"Can we talk about something else now?" Anakin motioned for Obi-Wan to roll over. "Besides my dreams? Or do you want to go back to sleep?"

Obi-Wan complied, and rolled over until his back was facing Anakin. "No, we can talk about anything that you want."

Anakin scooted up against him, and snuggled closer to his Master until every part of skin possible was molded to Obi-Wan. "Can I ask you something?"

"Why does that question fill me with dread?"

"Come on, don't make me beg." Anakin ran his fingernails lightly over Obi-Wan's lower back.

His Master sighed happily. "Oh, that feels good."

"I'll keep doing it if you answer my question."

Obi-Wan put on a show of groaning and shaking his head, and then laughed. "All right, I'll accept your offer."

Anakin resumed scratching his Master's back, raking his short fingernails back and forth across Obi-Wan's skin. "Were you ever with a woman?"

"I was with Siri a long time ago."

"You slept with Master Tachi? There were rumors that you had—that's one reason I had no idea you would be interested in me."

When Obi-Wan nodded, but didn't speak, Anakin felt terrible. Anakin realized that Obi-Wan _did_ know what it was like to lose someone that he cared about, and he knew his Master felt much more deeply than he ever let on. "I'm sorry. I should have been more sensitive when she was killed. I knew you were upset."

"It's fine, Anakin. You didn't know. And we weren't involved when she died."

"Did you love her?"

"I cared for her. But it was clear to me that I find women suitable only as friends."

"I'm glad." Anakin released his grip on Obi-Wan's waist and crawled over him until they were facing each other again. "Master, I will not lose you." He placed his mouth against Obi-Wan's lips carefully.

Obi-Wan made a face, but this time Anakin wasn't ready to heed his warning.

When Anakin slipped his tongue into Obi-Wan's mouth, he tried to push Anakin away again. "I don't think kissing is a good idea."

"Surely we can share the rest of the night?" He studied his Master's face. "Just kissing? To take my mind off of the dream?" Anakin knew he'd want much more than the contact of their lips against each other, but he was willing to accept that limited contact if it was important to Obi-Wan. He could always sneak into the bathroom later on and take care of his physical needs.

Obi-Wan laughed. "You are shameless, do you know that?"

Anakin smiled at him before turning serious again. "Please promise me that you won't push me away."

"I promise."

Anakin tried to ignore the ache of his erection and keep his word about just kissing, but when Obi-Wan turned his head slightly and swept his tongue across Anakin's bottom lip, he gave up trying to be good. Anakin pulled Obi-Wan up against his body and wrapped his arm around his waist.

His Master groaned as their bodies met again. "This is just kissing?"

"Of course." Anakin's lips twitched and he knew that Obi-Wan would say he was smirking again. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Obi-Wan didn't answer. He gripped Anakin's hips as Anakin began to very slowly thrust against him. He loved the way Obi-Wan's erection felt against his stomach. It was rigid and insistent, even though his Master liked to feign restraint.

Anakin closed his eyes, and licked his lips before meeting Obi-Wan's mouth again. As much as he wanted his Master's hard length in his hand, he didn't want to push too far, and he cherished the sensation of their faces so close together.

He opened his mouth farther and let Obi-Wan's tongue push forcefully against his own. To Anakin's delight, Obi-Wan rolled onto his back, flipping Anakin on top of him. He continued to grip Anakin's hips, encouraging him to keep moving. Anakin lowered his mouth to Obi-Wan's, and this time pushed his own tongue inside.

Anakin's stomach flipped over at the reality of being on top of his Master, and he came quickly, but continued to move against his Master until Obi-Wan finished a few strokes later.

Anakin fell onto his side and shoved the sheet in between them to soak up the mess. They lay silently for a few minutes until Anakin spoke. "I still feel bad about earlier. I shouldn't act that way toward you…"

Obi-Wan brushed Anakin's hair back from his face. "Don't give it a second thought."

Anakin exhaled. He was still worried about Padmé, but he felt much better knowing that Obi-Wan was going to help her. And Obi-Wan had allowed Anakin to love him again, even if they stopped a bit short. It was enough for Anakin. He pressed his lips to his Master's head and whispered, "I love you."


End file.
